Steelhooves
|-| Steelhooves= |-| Apple Snack Pre Apocalypse= Summary Steelhooves and Fallout Equestria created by Kkat The Great Equestrian War, a schism in Equestrian history saw the rise of great heroes on battlefield and on the home front, regular nameless ponies enlisted to fight for their princesses great and noble cause against the evil Zebra scum. Many of these brave soldiers entered the line of battle never return but a few found select super stardom success, the most Prominent of which was Apple Snack. Born to a life of unknowns in apple country before the war Apple Snack would soon find his calling in the line of battle, being amongnst the most awarded and respected soldiers Equestria had at their disposal, he was so highly rated in fact he was allowed to served under Big Macintosh himself, Applejack's big brother. It was at this point Apple Snack fell in love, found happiness and real purpose for all this fighting, in Applejack. In fact this was why he was first chosen for the Prototype Steel Ranger suits, a full suit of armor that generally turned its wearer into a magical walking talking tank. However near the very end of the war things started to look bleak his relationship with Applejack started to wain, world stability was crumbling, the end was coming, and he knew it. Apple Snack knowing the end was coming tried his best to see his lover before the end would come, however he had found out that she had been allowed permission to enter a stable for refuge, the apple stable, Stable 2. While he was not selected, Apple Snack chased out of Canterlot frantically trying to catch up thinking Applejack must've hated him, in reality however, she was pregnant, and wanted to carry on their lineage well into the future as safely as she could. But it was too late, when he reached the outskirts the bombs had started to drop, Apple Snack solemnly stood there in his armor amidst the hellfire, waiting to be engulfed and judged for all the lives he had taken, for Apple Snack to be no more. However, that didn't technically happen. When he came to he was still in his armor, amid the hellish desolate wasteland of Equestria. Apple Snack had become a Ghoul, a walking radioactive zombie. He still however maintained his sanity unlike most Ghouls, whatever was left of it at this point. feeling his old life was completely gone "Steelhooves" joined up with the remnant Steel Rangers for next few decades, working as loner for the faction as he lived in the home he once shared with Applejack. 200 years after the bombs a Stable Dweller would emerge from Stable 2, one that upon meeting Steelhooves reminded him of why Applejack meant so much to him. No matter how hard a struggle she would have to face, she would always try to do the right thing, that pony was Littlepip. Steelhooves realizing how important she would be in reshaping the wasteland, joined her on her quest, to continue to follow her and Applejacks mantra. Appearance and Personality Steelhooves in the present is a ghoul trapped in Steel Ranger armor. As such he is always seen with it. He is very menacing at times because of this and its difficult to periodically pick up on his emotions because of how deadpan he can be. He is very loyal to tradition and code, being the very first Steel Ranger and one of groups founders. He initially put the group above the needs of those around him at times. However his time with Littlepip's group and the discovery that Littlepip and Velvet Remedy are his great descendants started to change his outlook on the rangers current state and question whether or not the rangers including himself stuck true to Applejack's wishes. It was when the rangers deliberately attacked Littlepip/Applejacks stable for their technology and slaughtered the defenseless inhabitants that he had a massive change of heart and conscious and once he helped defend the stable with his friends he encouraged other deserters to follow him in remembering Applejacks ambition. Steelhooves is a very cunning and intelligent pony however, and he has little qualms about breaking any sense of moral code should he feel the ends are justified. Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral initially but eventually changes to Lawful Good Name: '''Steelhooves (Formerly Apple Snack) '''Origin: Fallout Equestria by Kkat a My Little Pony/Fallout Fanfiction Gender: 'Male, however it's likely he has since lost the ability to procreate due to his current status.. '''Age: ' Unknown At least 200 years old, possibly over 240 (Was of similar age to the Mane 6 who were well past their prime and showing signs of advanced aging before the Apocalypse) 'Classification: '''Earth Pony, Canterlot Ghoul, Star Paladin, Former Steel Ranger, Leader of Applejacks Rangers '''Likes: ' Technology, Order, Family, Honesty, His Friends and Great descendants, competing with Calamity. 'Dislikes: ' Formerly Zebras however Littlepip and Xenith help him get past this, people who discriminate against sane ghouls, those who would harm and bully the weak, Red Eye, The Goddess, Steel Rangers (For attacking Littlepip/Applejacks stable after sending Pip on a suicide mission.). 'Hobbies: ' Remembering Applejack, Traveling with Littlepip, Repairing his weapons, Leading Applejack's Rangers 'Values: ' Honesty, Technology, Loyalty, Tradition 'Marital Status: ' Widowed Engagie (The day Applejack was gonna accept his proposal and tell him she was pregnant was the day the world ended. neither would go on to love again.) 'Status: ' Deceased (Died tragically and abruptly when a Hellhound tore him half and decapitated him.) 'Affiliations: ' Littlepips Friends, Applejacks Rangers 'Previous Affiliations: ' Equestrian Army, Steel Rangers Combat Statistics '''Tier: 9-A possibly 8-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 7, and 8, Canterlot Ghouls do not age. Survived having his torso blown off and later regenerated, reliant on his suit for survival), Genius Intelligence, Skilled Hand to Hand Combatant (Trained in the Military, Some of Equestrias best fighters had trouble with him in unarmed fights), Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Physiology (Is fused with his suit, Canterlot Ghouls are well regarded for their immense strength), Explosives Expert, Hacking (Should be as capable as Littlepip, helped her through disarming a bomb.), Regeneration (Low Mid, regenerated his torso after it was torn off by an Anti Tank round, armor included. possibly Mid, scaling from what other ghouls can do.), Partial Inorganic Physiology (He is fused to his suit which has since replaced a number of his organic functions, as well as granting certain resistances.) High Resistance to: Radiation, Various Pink Cloud related effects including Biological Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Pink Cloud is substance that under prolonged exposure can meld objects and living things together, is capable of fusing streams of water into ribbons), and Sound Manipulation (Immune to Broadcasters, which project noise at a frequency capable of killing creatures in seconds.). Via his suit: Extremely Minor Technology Manipulation (His armor can self repair itself), Minor Magic (Suit is capable of casting basic targeting and weapon spells for him.) Homing Attack, Perception Manipulation (can slow his perception of time to a stand still via EFS), Enhanced Senses (via his suit's EFS and SATS), Extrasensory Perception (Can detect threats from Kilometers away, determine their intent, and how strong they are), Statistics Amplification Attack Potency: Small Building Level (Carries Rocket Launchers and Grenade Launchers in his equipment. Can contend with trained martial artists in close combat, Killed Zecora in unarmed combat who was one of the best Pre War Zebra Martial Artists. Can Harm Hellhounds, large creatures who violently dig out of the ground as a means to attack.) possibly Building Level (Known Alicorn killer, likely the second strongest in Littlepips group barring Littlepip herself.) Speed: Subsonic, with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Notably the slowest of Littlepips friends because of his armor) Higher when using SATS (Slows the users perception of time to a stand still.) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Comparable to Calamity) Striking Strength: Small Building Level possibly Building Level Durability: Small Building Level possibly Building Level (His armor can withstand pressure point strikes from trained Zebras, who can break other Steel Ranger armor, Had his torso blown off by an Anti Tank round and survived. Should be superior to Calamity and Littlepip.) Stamina: Extremely High (Ghouls do not need to eat or sleep.) Range: Standard Melee Range, Kilometers with Equipment Standard Equipment: *'Steel Ranger Armor:' Armor he wears at all times, melded to and are a regenerative part of him. The armor grants him protection while also maintaining his ammo and drug intake, he cannot survive without it due to it replacing certain vital functions when he merged with it. Steelhooves can also turn the power source of his specific suit into a bomb. His suit also is fit with all the functionality of a Standard Pipbuck and its related abilities: **'SATS:' SATS, short for Stable-Tec Arcane Targeting Spell, is a targeting spell that slows the users perception of time to a crawl and allows them to more accurately deal with targets. Once activated the spell presents users with a HUD of the chances of their attack hitting their target. Once released all attacks are carried out automatically. **'EFS:' EFS, short for Eyes Forward Sparkle, is a sensory spell that when activated gives the user an indication of lifeforms surrounding them, making several assertions and determining whether or not they are a threat to the user. *'Battle Saddle:' Steelhooves uses a back mounted saddle to operate heavy weaponry it can be equipped with up to 2 of the following. **'Machine Guns' **'RPGs' **'Guided Missile Launchers' **'Machine Grenade Launcher: '''Steelhooves prefered weapon of choice. A full auto grenade launcher. with this Steelhooves is able quickly fire a volley of grenades. 'Intelligence:' '''Extremely Gifted' possibly Genius, while he considers his great descendant smarter than him and actively looked up to her even, Steelhooves is by far at least the second smartest on the team, being able to hack computers on a level of if not superior to Littlepip. He also has far more battle experience than anyone else in Littlepips gang due in part to his age. He was the oldest acting Ranger, Steel or Apple at the time of his death and was amongnst one of the highest ranked. Later on in the story he defects from the Steel Rangers and forms his own group known as Applejacks Rangers, leading and commanding several operations/networks during his time away from Littlepips group. Also like his descendant he is a known trickster, and has successfully lied to and swindled numerous individuals to get whatever it is he desires. Weaknesses: Cannot Survive without his suit, EMPs or Sufficient Damage will disable his suit over time. SATS needs seconds to recharge between uses. EFS does not inform its users what kind of life it finds and has trouble with elevation. Battle Saddle weapons must be switched out manually. Respect Thread on him and Littlepips other friends: Link Blog post on Steelhooves and the Verses Tiering: Link Other 'Notable Victories: ' 'Notable Losses: ' 'Inconclusive Matches: ' Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Fallout Equestria (verse) Category:Fan Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Magic Users Category:Geniuses Category:Regeneration Users Category:Animals Category:Technology Users Category:Hackers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Superhuman Species Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Explosion Users Category:Deceased Characters Category:Undead Category:Immortals Category:Immortal Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Perception Users